Rising Dragon
by Hello Dee
Summary: Selene has been working for Hashteher since the day she was changed, over 400 years ago. She hates Nightworlders, Daybreakers and slayers with equal passion. But hey, she just does her job: Kill whoever Hash tells her to. Too bad the next guy on her li


Rising Dragon

Selene whistled contently to herself.

It was a good night. She had just finished taking care of some of those pesky vampire hunters. With a humorless grin she thought to herself, 'The worst kind of vermin.'

She had even managed to get some Daybreakers. 'Damned Daybreakers. They travel in packs nowadays. Almost as bad as werewolves.' She thought and grinned more naturally at the thought. 'Maybe this time, Thierry will finally get the message.'

She loved her job.

She continued walking until she reached the end of the alley. Taking her thick, dark hair out of it's ponytail, so it fell in soft waves to her mid-back. Checking her clothes to see if there were any blood, she nodded in satisfaction as she saw that all the blood she had on her shirt and pants could easily be covered by a jacket. Continuing her search downward, she cursed softly as she saw the small blood stains on her soft leather boots. "Shit, that's my third pair this week," She muttered, irritated. "Oh, well, good thing they're black."

After covering herself in a black jacket that reached the mid-thigh, she squared her shoulders confidently and walked into the hustling streets of Las Vegas.

***

The Circle Daybreak members were all lounging sleepily in the Descouldres mansion conference room. James and Poppy were cuddled up together, eyelids fluttering rapidly. Ash was sprawled lazily on a chair, looking as bored as ever, but you could tell he was giddy from the fact that Mary-Lynette and his sister's were coming. Thea and Eric held hands under the table, while trying to pay as much attention as they could while being half asleep, as were Gillian and David. On the other hand, Quinn and Rashel were looking calmly at Thierry. Scattered all around the room were other Daybreak agents. Hannah stood next to Thierry, clutching his arm.

"So Thierry," Eric started conversationally, "Would you mind explaining why we're having a meeting at 3:00 in the morning?"

"Of course, Eric." Thierry answered coolly. Picking up a bunch of papers he began. "At approximately 1:37 this morning, two of our agents, Willow Redfern, lamia and Charles Henry, made vampire were found in dead in a dumpster. It was in an alley, a few blocks away from here. Both had various different size stakes in them, and were held by small, stock-like handcuffs." Looking up, he saw a few vampires wince slightly, and most of the humans and witches looked horrified. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "There were two vampire hunters with them." Thierry glanced around the room, just in time to see Rashel take a small, inaudible sharp breath. "We researched their files and found that there names." Looking down at the papers in his hand, he repeated the names printed on them. "Victoria 'Vicky' Thomas and Steven 'Steve' Adams, were found impaled by their own stakes. We believe a vampire slayer with the description of 'tall, with a wiry body, wearing all black and a mask.' was with them, but got away. He will be hunted by the same killer, and we would like to protect him. We also believe that he saw the killer. A message was written on the wall of the alley. It said "Vermin" and was written in the blood from the humans. We had a few agents clean it up nicely. We brought in another team from outside of Vegas to help us find the boy and find out who killed those people and who ordered it, but only two could make it. They are the best, and we would like to have two others join their team. Anyone who would like to volunteer will have to pass some requirements of the two agents. Come see me tomorrow when they come in."

With that, the meeting was over. 

***

When the meeting was over Thierry called Thea.

"Thea," Thierry started softly, "Could you stay for a minute? There's someone who's here to see you."

Thea looked at Thierry oddly. There were only a few people who knew she was staying here. "Sure Thierry," Thea said curiously. Thierry had been acting funny towards her for the past few days.

Eric came by and held Thea's hand. "Want me to stay?" He asked her softly.

Thea nodded. Something big was going to happen. She could feel it in her very core, and she wanted Eric to be with her.

"It might be better if you leave," Thierry suggested.

"I'm staying." Eric said firmly.

Thierry looked at him for a second. Nodding, he left the room. After he went out the door, a head of black hair popped into view. 

"Blaise?!" Thea exclaimed when she said her cousin. She laughed happily, and went over to hug her cousin. When she stopped hugging her, she found that Blaise was crying. Not loud sobbing, but mostly just tears.

"What's wrong?" Thea asked, starting to get scared. Blaise never cried. Ever. 

"Grandma...shapeshifters...Goddess, Thea, it was in broad daylight!" Blaise managed to get out.

"Oh, Goddess..." Thea said whispered when she realized what Blaise was trying to say. Crying together, they held each other with all their might.

***

Elliot Scott walked with practiced grace through Las Vegas, forcing himself to slow his breathing down to normal. 'In, out, in, out,' He thought quietly to himself. 

By now, Vicky and Steve were dead, and he had a vampire, made probably, who was looking for him. He knew she was, because he had seen her face, but he had been wearing a mask. Running his hand, through his hair, and then adjusting his glasses, he used his most nervous gestures. He tensed slightly when he saw a 'shifter walking towards him, but as the 'shifter passed, he remembered that it was Las Vegas, not Boston. It was crawling with Nightworlders here. He knew that most vampire hunters would probably go stalking after that 'shifter, and kill him as soon as they could. He wasn't up to it tonight. He needed to get away.

***

Hannah saw Thierry standing by the window of their room, the full moon shining down on him, making his silhouette more defined, and looking deep in thought, he stared out. Coming silently behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his back. 

Surprised, Thierry's eyes widened, and jumped ever so slightly. But as slight as his surprise was, Hannah felt it, and knew that Thierry was deeply upset to not have heard her come up behind him. Knowing words would not be enough, she lended him her comfort by being there for him. 

***

Quinn woke up with a start. Rashel was deeply depressed. Looking at the glowing neon numbers on the clock of his nightstand, he noticed it was 4:43 A.M. Getting up from his bed quietly, he walked without knowing where he was going, but knew he'd find Rashel there. 

After walking through the large halls for a few minutes, he stopped suddenly. Turning to the training room door, he tried to open it softly. When he realized it was locked, he called out with his mind *Rashel? Come out.* Quinn waited a minute, and when there was no reply, he asked *Rashel?* again. He was a little bit worried. After all, two vampire hunters were found dead today, and another is being looked for by Daybreak and some psycho killer. He was also more than a little irritated. After a few more tries, he gave up on trying to reason, he grabbed the handle and twisted it with a jerk, breaking the lock. Walking calmly in, he saw her. She was hitting a punching bag fiercely, and came around with a roundhouse kick. 

"Rashel?" He asked, this time out loud.

Seeing him, Rashel stop beating up the bag, and walk to a wall to lean on. "I talked to Thierry after the meeting was over. He asked me if I knew a person with the description he gave. I told him I did. He asked me who it was, and I couldn't tell him. I just...couldn't." Rashel said, having trouble getting the words out. "When I joined this Circle Daybreak, I told them that I wouldn't give any names of vampire hunters. I told them!" Rashel said, starting to raise her voice.

*You know they're only doing it so they can protect your friend, Rashel.* Quinn said keeping his voice level, reaching out to stroke her hand. 

When his skin touched hers, he felt the sparks, and instantly fell into her mind. He repeated what he said.

*I just can't betray Elliot. He's my friend...the first friend I had after becoming a vampire hunter. He started the Lancers, they couldn't function well without him. He can take care of himself anyway. He's a really good slayer.* Rashel thought, starting to babble. 'Rashel never babbles,' Quinn thought to himself.

*I heard that,* Rashel thought coldly.

*We'll talk to Thierry later, Rashel. We need some sleep, if we're going to volunteer for this job, right?* Quinn thought to Rashel with a dark grin.

***

Ash slammed his fists into his bedroom wall. 'Shit.' Was his first thought. 'I can't believe they killed Willow." Thinking of his sweet cousin, say "Don't worry Ash, I'm going to be fine. I'm a big girl now." and smiling, he could feel the cold rage building up inside of him. Willow Redfern was probably the sweetest Redfern ever born, maybe after Jade and Dove. 'Thierry better fucking put me on that team. That bitch is going to die.' 

His second thought was 'I have to make sure Mary-Lynette and the girl's don't come.'

***

Selene walked into the third, slate gray, 4 story building in the outskirts of Las Vegas. Walking past the receptionist who was fiddling with some stones, she called out, "Tell Hash that I'm here," although it wasn't necessary. Hash probably already knew. He seemed to know everything. Although she didn't quite understand why he hired that stupid ditzy witch as his receptionist. 

Walking gracefully into Hash, she apologized and she said almost happily "I finished the job,"

"Nice try Selene," Hash said dryly, "But you missed one. And he saw you."

"Impossible!" Selene denied indignantly. "That's impossible. They never get away. **Ever**."

"Well then, my dear, you must be getting sloppy in your old age," Hash said, baiting her. After having her work for him for a few centuries, he started getting informal with her and maybe even friendly.

"I do not get sloppy. There were only four people there. Two Daybreakers and two vampire hunters. The Daybreakers for you, the slayers for me." Selene insisted, with a small grin at the last statement. Her work was being questioned. She felt insulted. 'I work for Hash for over four centuries and he doesn't even trust me to get a simple job done!' She thought irritated.

"Calm down, Selene." This wasn't a suggestion. "Everyone messes up once and a while. Even the best." Hash said. It wasn't in a comforting tone, he was simply stating a fact. "The point is, you need to find him. No one knows about you. If they find out about you, they might find me. So take care of him. We have a picture. But no name. He's still in Vegas. We'd know if he had to use a passport. Here's all we know." Hash said, handing her a manila folder. "And Selene? Don't screw up again." 

Selene knew what he meant. Although Hash was friendly towards her, he would have to kill her if she didn't catch this guy. He may not want to, but it was the only way to ensure everyone's safety. She didn't worry too much about it. After all, she always got her target.

***

Keller cursed silently to herself. Thierry wanted her team to get rid of some vampire while they needed to be watching Iliana. But it was only a day since the ceremony, and she and Galen had to do some very important 'shifter business with the Drache's, and of course Iliana couldn't go. That left Winnie and Nissa. She didn't want to let them go. They had always worked as a team-just the three of them. But he was there Lord. And however foolish she thought the mission to be, and however much she didn't want to risk her team, she couldn't refuse. 

Saying good-bye to them was harder then she thought it would be. She hoped they would be alright.

"Don't worry, boss. We'll be fine. We're the best, right?" Winnie said cheerfully.

"Don't get cocky. Keep your head on straight and don't do anything stupid." Keller instructed the witch.

"Of course not." Winnie said with mock indignantly.

To Nissa Keller said "Make sure Winnie doesn't do anything stupid."

Nissa nodded an affirmative, and Winnie cried out in protest. Keller smiled inwardly. She was going to miss them. She gave other such instructions, and finally, the boarded the airplane to Las Vegas.

***

When Nissa and Winnie reached Thierry's mansion, they felt prepared for anything he could throw at them, even without a boss.

They were greeted by a tall vampire in glasses and a suit. "Hello," the vampire said, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Nissa said coolly, "I am Nissa Johnson and this is Winifrith Arlin. We believe that Thierry is expecting us."

"Of course," the vampire said. "Right this way. I am Nilsson, and if you need anything you can call me."

Walking into the mansion, Winnie's mouth dropped slightly. It was such a wonderful mix of art and style...and it was just so **big. **

"Close your mouth," Nissa told Winnie softly.

A brown haired girl with large amber eyes walked up to them. "Hi! You must be Winifrith and Nissa. I'm Lupe. Thierry and Hannah should be down here soon, and the rest are in the living room." 

***

Everyone looked up when they saw the strangers in the house. One girl was a short, pixie like girl with strawberry blond hair and elfin features. The other was a slim girl with mink colored hair and cool eyes.

"Hello! You must be the newbies! I'm Poppy." Poppy said cheerfully, her red curls bouncing. Putting her hands over James' hands, which were now over her stomach. 

Resting his head on Poppy's, James grinned and said "Hey, I'm James, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Winnie, and this is Nissa." Winnie said, flashing a smile.

"Winifrith Arlin, right?" A voice asked asked from behind Winnie. Turning around, Winnie found herself in the presence of Thea Harman, one of the last few Harman's left.

"And you must be Thea Harman, right?" Winnie said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, that would be me," Thea said with a warm smile.

Running to Thea, Winnie hugged her fiercely. "I'm sorry about Grandma Harman," Winnie sobbed out.

Surprised at first, Thea stood there a little stiffly, but after hearing Winnie said, Thea started to get teary as well. Swallowing, she said to Winnie "Maybe we could talk about this later,"

Winnie nodded. Sniffing and wiping away tears, she was introduced to Eric, Thea's soulmate. Winnie smiled. "Soulmates. It's so romantic!" She said.

"Not if they try to kill you." Winnie heard a dry voice say.

Turning around once more, she was just in time to see a tall girl hit a boy. Hard. The girl had waist length black hair, and cat-like green eyes. "I'm Rashel," She said with a polite smile. The boy had black hair and eyes a little on the shorter side. "Quinn," He said with a wince and a slightly demented smile.

'Soulmates with a vampire hunter,' Nissa thought to herself. 'No wonder.'

Nissa and Winnie both looked up as they saw 3 people come down the stairway. One boy had dark blond hair and a tall, lanky form, the other had dark brown hair, and the girl had short blond hair, one of the palest blonds they have ever seen-like the palest gold. When she looked up, they saw she had bright purple eyes.

"Illiana?" Winnie said softly.

"Hi," the girl said when she saw them. "I'm Gillian, and this is my soulmate David," she said, indicating the brown-haired boy who was now holding her hand.

'Of course,' Winnie thought to herself. 'Illiana's cousin.'

"Ash," the other boy said, his eyes flashing green as he forced a lazy smile.

As Nissa and Winnie were saying there hellos, Winnie couldn't help but think of how Keller would be lashing out already, saying that we already know everyone, down to the details. 'Keller's never been much into formalities,' Winnie thought to herself with a grin.

"When shall we start this audition?" Nissa asked coolly. 

"This isn't an audition," Ash said forcefully. "People have **died** because of this person, so don't make this sound like a game."

"Of course not," Winnie said sympathetically, "And Nissa didn't mean it that way. The truth is, this **is** sort of an audition. You see, we need to choose the two people who are coming with us to get this boy, and the killer, and to do that, everyone who wants to volunteer must show us what they can do."

Nissa nodded, and said "We are the best, and we need the best to help us find these people." She did not say it braggingly, but as a fact.

Rashel nodded. "Who are we going to fight?" She asked. 

Winnie smiled. "Us. Whoever beats us, or comes closest, is the new recruitee."

"We have to beat both of you?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Nissa said "We shall fight three people a day, and we hope to be on our mission in two days."

"We're going to waste **two** days?!" Ash burst suddenly. "Do you know what could happen in two days?!"

"Of course we do. But this is procedure, and if we don't follow procedure, then it will take longer to find who we're looking for." Nissa explained calmly.

Narrowing his eyes, Ash said "Fine. But I'm first."

"Ash," Thea said softly, "They must have terrible jet lag, let them rest first. Come on, stop it."

Ash hit the nearest wall in frustration, and went back upstairs.

***

Mary-Lynette got off the plane with barely concealed happiness. Ash had just called a couple of days ago to confirm her coming to Las Vegas to visit him. 

"I wonder why Ash asked you to come so suddenly," Jade said curiously, "Maybe he wants to introduce you to his friends or something."

Mary-Lynette frowned at that. There was bound to be a lot of pretty girls in Circle Daybreak. 'Maybe he met one that he liked better than me and wanted to tell me in person,'

Kestrel rolled her eyes at Jade and Mary-Lynette. "Jade, shut up. You are such an idiot. And Mary-Lynette, don't be stupid. Ash can't find anyone he thinks is better than you, because your his soulmate, and there is no one better for him."

"Kestrel, stop picking on Jade, and don't read other people's thoughts." Rowan said in her motherly way.

"Please, I don't 'pick' on people, and if I did, I wouldn't be as nice. And I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking." Kestrel said. 

Clearing his throat, Mark said "Um, maybe we should find the guy with the sign that says 'Carters'."

Sighing with exasperation, Kestrel said "For one thing, the sign is over there." She said pointing to the guy in a suit, holding up the sign, "And second, why the hell does it say 'Carters' and not 'Redferns'? There's more of us."

"Because people would recognize our name," Rowan said as irritatedly as her gentleness would let. Kestrel had been like this the whole flight. "Hello, you must be Nilsson. Ash said you would pick us up. I'm Rowan Redfern." She said to the guy in the suit.

"Hello, miss. I have instructions to give you this letter, and this other letter to a Miss Carter." He said showing them two envelopes with Ash's handwriting on them.

"I'm Mary-Lynette," Mary-Lynette said, taking the letter. When she opened the envelope, she noticed the two plane tickets in it immediately.

_Sweetheart,_

_ I'm sorry, but something has come up. Please, go back to Briar Creek. I need you to go home, Mare. I love you so much, and it's too dangerous here. Take these tickets for you and Mark, the girls have their own._

_ Your soulmate,_

_ Ash_

Kestrel swore after she had read her brothers letter to herself and her sisters. "That jerk! We aren't little girls! Hell, you're older then him, Rowan. He thinks we can't handle ourselves or something? He even bought our tickets!" She said, holding up the three tickets her brother had sent.

But Rowan wasn't listening to her sister's ranting. Ash had to be in some kind of trouble, and although it was against his wishes, she knew she had to help him. Maybe it was a big sister thing, but she couldn't just leave him. "I'm staying." She said firmly.

Flashing a wild grin, Kestrel said "Good. So am I." 

"Me too." Jade piped, hold Mark's hand firmly.

"Oh," Rowan protested, "No, you should go home. It will be dangerous, and I am your guardian,"

"Ro," Mary-Lynette said "We're all going to go." Ripping the two tickets she had in her hand. 'I'll be damned if I make you go through whatever you're doing alone, Ash Redfern,' she thought to herself.

Kestrel grinned. "I guess so," she said, ripping her three tickets.

Knitting her brows with concern, Rowan said helplessly to Nilsson, "To Thierry's, please,"

***

Elliot had been hiding for hours. His desperation had been growing with every hour he couldn't find the headquarters for the Las Vegas Lancers. He had heard rumors from his source that there was a rash a careful killings in Las Vegas, with notes about 'vermin' written in blood. The plan had been to go to Las Vegas for a few days, kill the vampire they were tracking, and get out. He was supposed to be back in Boston by today. Smiling wryly, he thought to himself 'At least we found our vampire,'

***

When she got back to headquarters, Selene swore with frustration. She couldn't find her target. That had never happened before, and it pissed her off. 'Girl, what is wrong with you? You've been around since the fricken 1500's, and you can't catch a stupid little human?' 

*Maybe you should get some outside help,* a voice suggested to her.

*Why hello Hash, I didn't hear you slither up.* Selene said, rolling her eyes.

*Darling, you really need to work on your people skills. But I want this kid. Just get him before Daybreak, alright?* Hash told her.

*Hash, o ye of little faith, it's only been a few hours. I'll get him.* Selene said confidently, ignoring any feelings of doubt she had.

***

"Let's get this thing started," Ash said rolling his shoulders back, and cracking his neck. He was going to fight Winnie, and then Nissa. He had changed into a light, cotton shirt and some sweatpants. He didn't really care about sweat, but it was easier to move in these clothes.

Winnie was there already. They had moved all the work out equipment in the training room and because they did not want anyone to study moves, everyone except for Thierry was outside.

As Ash approached he saw that there was a bunch of different weapons by Thierry's feet. Stakes, of all different wood, swords, spears, iron bars and chains. Picking up some iron chains, he examined them. They links were about an inch wide, and two inches long. The chain itself was about a yard. Looking at it, he nodded to Thierry. Winnie looked in the pile, and chose a small, Japanese Oak dagger about a foot long that also came with a sheath and belt. Putting the belt on, said to Thierry "I'm ready."

Getting positioned, both went out in the open space.

Nodding, Thierry said "First blood wins. You may begin."

Winnie cupped her hands, feeling warmth gather in it. She waited until Ash attacked. When he did, she flew witch fire at him. Dodging the orange fire, Ash barely made it. 

Not stopping to think about it, Ash swung the chain expertly and lashed it out towards Winnie. Dancing nimbly away, Winnie tried to build up more witch fire. This time, Ash used the iron chain to neutralize it. The fire wasn't as strong as the first, and Winnie was losing energy fast.

Whipping out the chain once more, the chain wrapped around Winnie's right wrist. Pulling the chain towards him, Winnie came as well.

Using her left hand, Winnie pulled the wooden knife from it's sheath. Trying to cut his leg, she swung. Grabbing Winnie's free hand, he pulled the knife from her hand and made a small cut on her palm. Stopping her struggles, Winnie nodded, and let Ash help her get the chain off her wrist. 

Both went outside with Thierry, and when they got to there he said "Ash is the winner. Ash shall have 10 minutes to rejuvenate."

"I'm ready now." Ash said.

Thierry looked at Ash severely. "10 minutes." He repeated.

When the 10 minutes were up, Ash was ready. He had chosen a snakewood stake, and had been practicing. Nissa had chosen an ironwood stake. 

"Begin." Thierry said, as both positioned themselves in the open area.

Nissa allowed Ash to strike first, and ducked his strike easily. Unlike Winnie, Nissa was a composed fighter, not letting anything get the better of her.

more to come!


End file.
